The invention relates to a load-lifting device or lashing device, in particular a sling chain, with in each case at least one load accepting means and one lifting means. The load accepting means and lifting means of load-lifting devices must be labelled in accordance with the regulations set down by the professional authorities. This is done, in practice, by stamping various types of data on certain parts of the load accepting means, and by providing the lifting means permanently with identification tags which carry information concerning the class and the load-bearing capacity. The facts outlined above largely ensure that, when assembling a single leg sling for example, suspension members, chain-shortening members and hooks of the same class are combined with one another. Experience has shown that problems occur, in practice, when accepting and lifting means of different classes are kept in stock in one and the same works, since in such cases special care is necessary when assembling the parts which are to be combined.